Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3
Here is part three of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *(That night, Homer and Marge are walking out the front door. Homer is now wearing his gloves) *Marge Simpson: So, Homer, you don't really think the children will be safe without Sagwa, do you? *Homer Simpson: (after locking the front door) Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not? And what will happen? *Marge Simpson: My guess is that Peach said something about a shadow. *Homer Simpson: Shadow? Whose shadow? *Marge Simpson: Mario Pan's. *Homer Simpson: Oh, Mario Pan--What?! Mario Pan? You don't say now, do you?! Oh, goodness gracious! Whatever shall we do? *Marge Simpson: Well, Homer... *Homer Simson: I'll sound the alarm, shall I? Then I'll call Scotland yard. *Marge Simpson: Really. There could have been someone. *Homer Simpson: Oh, Marge, of all of this impossilbe childish fiddle-faddle! Mario Pan? Ha! Indeed! How can we expect the children to grow up and be practical? *Marge Simpson: Phoebus, darling... *Homer Simpson: When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Peach gets these idiotic ideas. *Marge Simpson: Please. (Meanwhile, up on the rooftop. A silhouette on a roof, hops from one to another, followed by a blue light. The silhouette sees Sagwa sleeping outside. The blue light shines in the silhouette's face and reveals himself as Mario, who wears Peter Pan's clothing and hat from Peter Pan's playground. With him is a fairy named Starlow, who wears Tinkerbell's clothing) *Mario: Over there, Starlow! In Sagwa's den! Is it there? (Starlow looks inside, but shakes her head) *Starlow: Uh, no. *Mario: It must be here somewhere. (Starlow opens a music box) Starlow! Shhh! (Starlow closes the music box) Stop playing! *Starlow: Whoops! Sorry. *Mario: And help me find my shadow! Shadow! Oh, shadow! (Starlow looks into her reflection of the mirror to see how cute and kind she is, but hears the shadow in the drawer) *Starlow: That sounds like a shadow. Psssst! (points to the keyhole, telling him that his shadow is in the drawer, but as the shadow flies out of the drawer, Mario chases it, shutting Starlow in the drawer. As Mario continues to chase his shadow, they circle around the chandelier. Mario hides behind a chair while the shadow sneaks away.) *Mario: Aha! (The shadow tries to run, but trips and gets caught by Mario, who grabs it in the nick of time; unfortunately, they crash into a dresser, waking up Peach) *Princess Peach: Mario! Oh, Mario! I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh, I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a little taller, perhaps, but then-- (sees Mario trying to stick his shadow with soap) Oh ho ho! You can't stick it on with soap, Mario. It needs sewing; that's the proper way to do it. (Meanwhile, Starlow tries to squeeze through the drawer's keyhole, but gets stuck) Although, come to think of it, I never thought about it before, um, sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute. So I said to myself, I said I'll put it away for him until he comes back. (walks toward the drawer with Starlow, who still has trouble getting out of the keyhole, takes out the sewing kit, and shuts the drawer, but sends Starlow flying backward) Oh, he's sure to come back. And you did, didn't you, Mario? (Starlow isn't amused as she glows red with anger and jealousy) After all, what can't leave his shadow lying about and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Sagwa got it in the first place, She really isn't-- (she notices Mario still floating above the floor) Oh, sit down. It won't take long. (Mario does so) She really isn't vicious, you know, she's a wonderful nurse and all! Although father says-- *Mario: Girls talk too much! *Princess Peach: Yes, girls talk too mu-- (realizes that she is talking too much) Oh? *Mario: Well, get on with it, girl. *Princess Peach: Oh. My name is Mario. I'm Princess Peach. *Mario: Peach's enough. *Princess Peach: Oh. But how did Sagwa get your shadow, Mario? *Mario: Jumped at me the other night at the window. *Princess Peach: But what were you doing there? *Mario: I came to listen to your stories. *Princess Peach: My stories? But they're all about you. *Mario: Of course. That's why I like them. I tell them to The Lost Characters. *Princess Peach: The Lost Mammals? Oh, I remember now! They're your men. *Mario: Uh-huh! *Princess Peach: I'm so glad you came back tonight! I thought I' might have never seen you again. *Mario: Why? *Princess Peach: Becuase I have to grow up tomorrow. *Mario: Grow up?! *Princess Peach: Tonight's my last night in the nursery. *Mario: I guess it means no more stories then? *Princess Peach: (gulps with worry) Mm-hm. *Mario: Too bad! I won't have it! (grabs Peach by the hand) Come on! *Princess Peach: B-b-but where are we going? *Mario: To Neverland. *Princess Peach: (dreamily) Neverland? *Mario: You'll never grow up there. *Princess Peach: Oh, Peach! It would be simply lovely! (They stop at an open window) But wait! What would mother say? *Mario: Mother? What's mother? *Princess Peach: Why, Mario, a mother is someone who loves you and cares for you and tells you stories-- *Mario: Good! Then you can be our mother. Come on, Peach. *Princess Peach: Now wait a minute. Let me see now; I would have to pack and leave a note whether I'll be back and-- Oh, Mario! Neverland! I'm so happy I-I think I'll give you a kiss! (After hearing that, Tooty grows jealous and gasps in shock) *Mario: What's a-a kiss? *Princess Peach: Oh, well, I'll show you. (leans forward to kiss Mario, who backs away, creep out, until Starlow pulls her hair) What's happening? *Mario: Stop! Stop it, Starlow! (chases Starlow around the nursery, attempts to catch her in his hat, but suddenly jumps on the beds, and accidentally wakes Luigi and Toad up) *Toad: Hey, Luigi. Hey, wake up! He's here! *Luigi: (wakes up) Huh? (Puts his glasses on and gasps) Mamma mia! *Princess Peach: Oh, what in the world was that? *Mario: Starlow. Don't know what got into her. *Toad: Hello, Mario Pan. I'm Toad. *Luigi: My name is Luigi. How do you do? *Mario: Hello. *Toad: (looks in Spyro's hat) Ooh! Look! A Starlow! With wings! *Princess Peach: A Dragoness! *Luigi: Amazing! (Starlow is in a very sulky mood) *Toad: What's the fairy doing? *Mario: Talking. *Princess Peach: What did she say? *Mario: She says you're a big, ugly girl! (he and Peach both laugh) *Princess Peach: Oh. Well, I think she's lovely! *Mario: (putting his hat back on) Well, come on. *Toad: Where are we going? *Princess Peach: To Neverland. *Toad: Neverland? *Princess Peach: Mario's taking us. *Mario: "Us?" *Princess Peach: Of course, I can't go without Toad and Luigi. *Luigi: (pretending to do a sword dance) Oh, I would like to cross swords with some real buccaneers! *Toad: Yeah! And fight pirates, too. (does a little spin in mid-air, but falls on his rear end) *Mario: (chuckles) Well, all right. But you gotta take orders! *Luigi: (salutes) Aye-aye, sir! *Toad: (also salutes) Me too. *Princess Peach: But Mario, how will we get to Neverland? *Mario: We'll fly, of course! *Princess Peach: Fly? *Rayman: It's Easy! You think of a wonderful thought! *Princess, Luigi, and Toad: Any happy little thought? *Mario: Uh-Huh! *Princess Peach: Like toys at Christmas, *Luigi: Sleighbells? Snow? *Mario: Yep! Watch me now! Here I go! (flies around the room) It's easier than pie! *Princess Peach: He can fly! *Luigi: He can fly! *Toad: He flew! (Mario grabs Starlow and pats her on the kidss) *Mario: Now, think of the happiest things! It's the same as having wings! (the heroes fly upward) *Princess Peach: Let's all try it just once more! *Luigi: Look! We're rising off the floor! *Toad: Jiminy! *Everyone: Oh my! We can fly! You can fly! We can fly! *Mario: Come on everybody! Here we go! (as Sagwa wakes up and sees the window, Mario flies above her, taking the kids with him) Off to Neverland! (as soon as Sagwa sees the three kids fly out of the window, she yelps in surprise) *Sagwa: What an earth?! *Chorus: Think of the Wonderful thoughts! Any Merry little thoughts. Think of Christmas, Think of snow, Think of sleigh bells, Here we go, Like reindeer in the sky! *Sagwa: Hey, you! Come back! Stop! *Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Female Chorus: Think of the happiest things, That's the way to get your wings. *Male Chorus: Now you own a candy store, Look, you're rising off the floor, *Female Chorus: So wonder how and why... *Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! *Sagwa: Hey, wait. Don't go. You can't leave me behind. You're supposed to be in bed! *Male Chorus: Soon, you'll zoom all around the room. All it takes is faith and trust, But the thing that's a positive must. Is a little bit of pixie dust. The dust is a positive must. *Toad: Come on, Sagwa! (Sagwa waves goodbye to the kids as they fly onward) *Male Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Female Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart, *Male Chorus: there's no better time to start *Female Chorus: there's no better time to start *Chorus: It's a very simple plan. You can do what fairies can. At least, it's worth a try! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! (The heroes soon landed on the Big Ben) *Princess Peach: But where is Neverland, Mario? *Mario: There it is, Peach. Second Star to the right and straight on until morning. (the heroes take each other and and fly off to the second star) Here we go! *Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart there's no better time to start think of all the joy you find when you leave the world behind and bid your cares goodbye! *Characters: That should do it! *Chorus: You can fly you can fly you can fly you can fly YOU CAN FLY! (the heroes fly to the second star to the right and arrive at Neverland) *Luigi: Well, what do you know? We're here. *Mario: Neverland. Yahoo! Aha! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts